(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame for eyeglasses and more particularly, to a frame assembly wherein the temples are removably connected to the frame without soldering and bolts.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional frame assembly for eyeglasses generally includes a frame with two rims for lenses being engaged with the rims and two temples that are pivotably connected to two hinges connected to two ends of the frame. The hinges are made by metal material and have to be connected to the frame by removing some material of the frame by high temperature and the two temples are connected to the hinges by two bolts. The bolts are easily loosened and they are so tiny and difficult to find if the bolts drop from the hinges. Besides, the connection of the hinges and the frame reduces the thickness of the frame and the thickened portions become weak areas and might be broken.
The present invention intends to provide a frame assembly for eyeglasses wherein the temples are snapped to the frame directly without using hinges and bolts.